The First Host
by WGAnubis
Summary: Based off characters in The Matrix Online MMO, orginal characters of my creation, and characters from the movies. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, wither you want that power, or not. Can Faina, a blue pill, keep her humanity from an exile known as Marr
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She was running; dodging branches, feeling the twigs, sticks, sharp rocks and other objects poke and cut at her feet and legs as she ran. She could hear in perfect clarity every night creature in the dark and seemingly endless woods: an owl hooting, a mouse running along a branch, the breathing sound of the being pursuing her with unrelenting persistence.

She looked back for a split second as she continued to run barefoot and in her nightgown. She couldn't see her pursuer within the thicket of the woods, but she didn't dare to stop and possibly let it catch up to her. No, she had to keep running. Every fiber in her body screamed to run, to flee. She found herself able to tap unknown reserves of strength that she never knew a human could have. Perhaps it was the primal feeling in the primitive part of her body that went off like a siren that a more advanced, more dangerous, creature, animal, being, whatever you wanted to call it, was here, hunting for her. What's worse, her mind felt as if, to let the being catch her would mean more then just being slain and devoured. No, this felt as if, somehow, the being wanted her, not just her body, but what made her as well, her. Perhaps it was that thought that gave her the energy and strength she needed to flee.

As she continued to run, she entered a clearing, an island of wheat grass in a sea of black woods. She could see the moon, full in all its splendor. In the sky, strangely the stars were just as bright as the moon. Nearly halfway through the field, the urge to suddenly stop and collect her wind took over. Standing their, panting for breath, not aware of the cuts and scratches on her legs she began to scan the tree line. Her starting point was directly behind her, slowly she to look along the border between the trees and the field, her eyes strangely being able to pick out every branch moving in the wind, ever creature scurrying about in perfect detail. The question of how her eyes were picking up such detail didn't enter her mind, or why her ears didn't register the sound of breathing until she felt the heat of the breath on the back of her neck.

She froze. It was right behind her, the being that she had been running from, with all her speed, that despite all her attempts to evade the being, it ended up finding her, and was inches away from her at that. The urge to flee did not kick in; even though the brain commanded it she could not do it. It was as if the impulses going down her spine terminated just short of the legs. Then suddenly, with reason, she slowly turned to face it. Every command from her brain to her legs screamed to run, not to turn. To get away, not stay. Before long, she was face to face with the being.

She felt her head forcefully tilt to look directly at its head, then her eyes to look into its eyes. It dawned on her that she was not in control of her own body, all she could do was fight the control to no avail.

"You can not escape, Faina... Did not the enhanced senses not tell you that something was different with your body?"

"What have you done to me!" Faina managed to get out, partly due to fighting for control of her body, and fighting the fear eating at her very soul. Looking into those crimson red eyes, no, not eyes, more like blobs of crimson in the place that was logical for the eyes, sent shivers down her spine.

"I've given you a great gift Faina. Soon you will learn, you will learn how to-"

Faina woke up screaming, kicking off her blanket and sheet. Jumping out of the bed her feet hit the cold stone marble floor as she ran for the door. Reaching for the knob she tried turning it, only to learn it was locked from the outside. She began to pound on the door, screaming, crying, demanding to be let out of the room. As her arms began to grow tired, hands hurt from constantly hitting them against the solid wood door she realized there was no getting out of this room through the door. Looking for a window she spotted one with elaborate design and ornate decoration. Running to the window she quickly looked for a lock, latch, anything she could turn to open the window and escape from this place, a fruitless search.

Finding none didn't stop her though. Looking for a heavy object she was soon rewarded with a small but heavy polished ball of granite. Taking the ball, she brought it to the ready, and threw it at the glass, shattering it outwards. She heard the scuffing of chairs on the other side of the door and realized she had but mere seconds to now make her escape. Looking out the window, she realized a grim truth: there was no escape; her room was at least a hundred feet above the ground. The height made her dizzy, combined with the adrenaline affect wearing off she felt light headed. With her last ounce of strength she pushed back, falling to the floor in a faint.

On the other side of the door, two men, both wearing white with white dread locks sat in a pair of wooden chairs, a hookah between them. "She's awake."

"That she was, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wake up, Faina wake up. Get up, this isn't time to sleep anymore. Rise and shine. 

Faina awoke with a start, half expecting someone to be over her, calling her name, only be to greeted by no one. She was alone in her room, a slight breeze blowing in from the broken window caused her to shiver slightly. Standing up, she took in her surroundings for the first time without panic in her eyes. The room was rather large, the walls made covered in a cream like coating and deeply polished wooden ceiling. A queen sized bed war to one wall, accessible from either the left or right and flanked by ornate night stands. A light blue veil hanged from the pools of the bed frame, adding a nice contrast to the dark brown wood.

A dresser complete with a mirror and seat stood to the left of the doorway to what she presumed lead out of her room as the night before she could not open it. To the opposite was a large oak wardrobe, the letter M was engraved in both doors of the wardrobe and as she soon discovered upon closer inspection of the other furniture was true for everything else. Looking at the floor she saw the most detailed example of the insignia that was a repeating theme in her room.

Opening the drawers she found some clothing to change out of her night gown. Though the thought that these were most likely not hers did enter her mind, she couldn't really make an escape wearing something meant to just keep her decent looking and comfortable. Faina pulled out, surprisingly, military fatigues, and a green t-shirt from the drawers, a quick search of the wardrobe yielded military boots. She quickly changed, as she pulled off her night gown she caught sight of some discoloration along her side, go around to her back. Turning around and eyeballing the mirror revealed a large, highly detailed tattoo of a dragon taking up most of her back. "What the hell..."

Pushing the question of how and why she had such a thing covering her back she returned to dressing herself, the tattoo could wait until she was out of this place. Lacing up her boots she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror. The cloths did little to compliment her figure, and she noticed the same symbol on the right side of the shirt. Maybe she could use this as a disguise to fool anyone who was here.

Finally she turned to the door. Resting her hand on the cold knob she took a moment to breathe, already the flow of adrenaline was entering her system. Could she be in for a fight? She hoped not. Choke the knob and pull it to the left. 

Without realizing it she did as the thought recommended, the door hesitated for a moment before submitting and opening with a moan for her. Hoping no one was around to hear that, she slowly poked her head out into the hallway, the same theme as her room was present in the hallway, to the immediate left of the door were two chairs with some ornate looking device between the two. Even from the doorway she could smell the opium that was used recently in the device.

Stepping into the hallway for the first time she was presented with a choice, to either go straight or go left. Neither presented a good, or bad, reason to choose it over the other. Go straight. 

Without thinking she again yielded to the voice in her head and went straight. Before she made thirty feet from her room she stopped cold as a transparent form of a man rose from the floor before her. It floated in the air for but a moment before becoming solid. What stood before her was a man dressed in pure white, his hair, in dread locks, bleached white as well. "Now where do you think your going?"

"Why I think she is trying to escape brother." Another voice, behind her said, causing her to jump as she turned to look behind her. There, blocking the path she had just taken was a man looking exactly like the first. Twins?

"That's rude of her."

"Yes it is. Perhaps she should be punished."

Oh that sounds like fun though maybe you might want to opt for say, running! Faina didn't have to be told twice, jumping into the air she managed to kick the man in white that was blocking her way back to her room along the side of his head, sending him into the wall.

"How in the hell!" Faina shouted as she landed back on her feet. No time to ask questions unless you want to know what they mean by being punished. 

Jumping over the man she ran down the hallway, fast, faster then she thought she could... about as fast she was in her dream.

"That was rude of her." The man said as he got up. "Yes she was, we should catch her brother."

"Yes we should." The other said as both quickly gave chase.

–TFH–

Faina turned down the hall, running. Every time she could, she made a random turn in what soon became an obvious maze of corridors. As she ran, her mind still fought with the idea of "ghost" men chasing her. All she knew though, was that she -had- to run. That her mind, or something, told her to flee and that was frankly good enough for her.

Do you even know where you are going girl? A voice rang out in her head. Have you been here? Do you know the endless hallways here or are you just running around in circles? Like a chicken with its head cut off. 

Faina stopped and considered the thought. Where -exactly- was she going? She sure didn't know where she was or what she where an exit could be. And what of this voice in her head that kept giving her advice?

What about the voice in your head? Faina brushed it off, thinking it was just her mind under stress playing tricks on her. Looking back, she didn't hear anyone running to follow her and she considered that continuing to run would draw attention, and would eventually tire her out, she opted for calmly walking while she searched for her exit.

You know, I don't like being ignored or attributed to some mental stress, not after I told you to run from those two. It's considered rather rude in case your mother never taught you manners. Faina rubbed her left temple, trying to block out the persistently annoying voice in her mind. "God did they drug me or something to affect my head like this?"

Oh that's really kind of you, attribute me to a drug side affect. Yep, a drug, makes perfect sense now... and you were always an Olympic runner to boot, nothing wrong with that department. Just as Faina was about to respond to that, in some form, she heard, something, like the static of an old 56K modem. She turned just in time to one of the ghost men come out of the wall and solidify, blocking her path.

"You have been naughty." The man in white said as he pulled out a slip of metal, a flick of the wrist caused the old barber razor. Faina turned, intent on running, only to see the other ghost man blocking her path, a barber razor in his hands as well. "Yes, very naughty."

Faina tried to think of something, anything, she could do to escape these, these monsters, nothing came to mind.

Maybe they will be gentle. The voice in her laugh laughed at his own comment, but it only served to anger Faina. Not this time girl, you don't get my help this time... 

The voice finally faded away, only to leave her at the mercy of these two, things. All she could do was stare at the one in front of her, fully aware that any move she makes would cause both of them to attack her. She could see the ghost man ahead of her smile a bit, as if looking forward to what he knew was about to happen.

"Doesn't my husband let you two out more or do you really need to torment the pour girl?" A voice, a female voice with French accent spoke, breaking the silence. Both men turned to look at the sultry woman at the far end of the hallway, she was wearing a red dress, her hair was jet black. Her face had a smile as if she caught her two young boys playing with something in the vineyards but her eyes had a sadness to them. Immediately the two men, acting as if they were children with their hands caught in the cookie jar lowered their heads slightly and brought their razors to their sides.

"Yes, mistress." The two said in unison, the tone in their voice reinforcing the thought of two boys caught and saying that they knew better as they had a thousand times over. The woman, Faina's "savior" approached the trio. Every step and move a signal to every man to look at her, to want to bed her but at the same time the confidence in her stride warned that any man who did dare to do more then just steal a fleeting glance at her would suffer the wrath of the one she called husband.

"I am sorry, amour, for how the boys acted. They can be a bit, enthusiastic at times." The woman in the red dressed looked at the two men, who were both now standing to the side, their faces betraying that they wanted the moment to be over, fast, so they could get out of their mistresses presence. "Well, what are you two doing? Run along to my husbands table. I will take her myself to him."

The Twins look as if they were about to protest leaving Faina in her care, as if they knew something, most likely instigated by her, would infuriate their master. A quick look from the woman in red discouraged anything other then compliance from the two. "Yes, mistress..."

With that, the two men turned and left, a bit of speed in their steps as they went down the hallway, turned, and left the sight of both Faina and the sultry woman. A moment after watching the hallway, as if to satisfy to herself neither of them were coming back, Faina turned to her rescuer. "Thank you..."

"You may call me Persephone, amore." the woman, Persephone said, sensing Faina trying to hint her name.

"Thank you, Persephone. My name is Faina Alekseeva." Faina said. Persephone looked her over in such a way that the twins were right to protest her being left with Persephone alone. "Your quite lovely Faina."

Faina now was sure the twins were right in their protest. "Thank you Miss. I'm sorry to ask, but where am I? I've never seen such a place like this before." That seemed to snap Persephone out of whatever she was thinking at the moment. For a moment Persephone's face displayed a frown, as if she was surprised her charms had no affect, Faina suspected Persephone had tried before and had not failed...

"Your in the castle of my husband dear Faina. If you please, follow me and I will take you to him." Persephone said. Turning she began to walk down the hallway. "What if, what if I don't follow you?"

Persephone turned to look at her and smiled. "Amore there are worse things in these halls then those two." With that, she began to walk away again.

Faina thought over this for a moment, her mind running wild with potential "worse things" before running to catch up to Persephone. For a few minutes, the two walked in silence, Persephone leading Faina to her husband who hopefully held the answers to her questions. "Has he spoken to you yet amour?"

"Who?" Faina asked wondering if perhaps she meant Persephone's husband.

"Hmm, then I will let my husband explain it. This way." The duo entered a grand entrance way, weapons of another time and different parts of the world adorned the wall. Two flights of stairs, one on either wall snaked down to the main floor which was adorned by yet another giant M, not unlike the ones in her room. As they walked down the stairs Faina wondered if it would be wise to grab for one of them, flee Persephone and try to resume her escape, she decided against it. Such a thing in this place, a place she was still suspecting that she was dreaming, would be foolhardy.

Approaching the door way she noticed Persephone rummage in her purse, eventually retrieving a key. With a quick insert and turn of the key she opened the door, revealing a busy kitchen. Faina's only response was "wha".

Faina was surprised to see such strange building design, that a kitchen would be the exit of a grand stair case. Now so more then ever she wondered if she was merely asleep, that this was all a bad dream, if perhaps this was crazy building planning, or if something else was at work here.

Dodging a few cooks busying themselves if preparing varous dishes of food, Persephone and Faina eventually found the door to the dining hall. Faina first impression was that of recognizing the high class the restaurants dining hall had. Several round tables made up the majority of the dining area, several seats were situated at the windows, the twins in white did not escape Faina's sight, Finally, at the front of the room was a long table with several places set. A man sat at the center seat of the table, a glass of wine in hand. Upon noticing the two he stood and greeted them. "Ah my darling Persephone it is so good to see you again, and I see the young lady is intact and cloths are not wet with perspiration."

Persephone smiled at the man, the type of hollow only for looks smile that a wife who knows their husbands activities. "Of course my husband." She said, as she took her place at his side, leaving Faina in front of both of them now.

Taking his seat again, he looked Faina over, noting her red hair, ice cold blue eyes and the rest of her figure. Finally, he spoke. "So, this is Faina yes? The one I ordered the little reaper implanted in so we can finally make use of his talents? Please my dear take a seat."

Faina hesitated at first before she noticed the twins start to look at if they would get up before she took her seat. "May I offer you something to eat? Drink? Some wine perhaps? No?"

"How about you just tell me where I am?" Faina replied, she already didn't like this man.

"Ah to the point, no chit chat, no indulgence in the many pleasures of life. Of course now for you your pleasure will be in serving me. Hmm, yes you will learn to love what I will set you to do."

"And that would be..."

The man reached for his glass and took another sip before continuing. "Before you awoke my dear, we added a unique, thing, to your body my dear."

"What."

"Im sure he's taunted you at some point between now and waking, no? The voice in the back of your head?"

"The voice?"

"Yes, he goes by the name of Marrith. He is what is in your tattoos now. You are more than just a mere human woman now."

Faina looked at him for a moment... before breaking out in laughter. "Your kidding right? You expect me to believe that?"

The man put his glass down, looked at her for a moment or two. "I see you need to truly grasp your situation, perhaps a bit of training will help you understand." With a snap of his fingers, the twins in white were behind Faina, their hands firmly on each of her shoulders.

"These two will take you to your trainer. Don't disappoint me my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

So what do you think of your new lord and Master chummy guy ain't he the voice asked, speaking to her once again for the first time sense the altercation in the hallway between her and the twins in white who were now escorting her to someone who was meant to "train" her... train her in what? What, not talkative? 

"What do you want me to say you're a voice in the back of my head!" Faina finally shouted out loud, much to the surprise of the twins who had drawn their razors before realizing what was going on. With that, they chuckled and pushed Faina along, though they did not return their weapons to their places of rest.

The voice chuckled inside her head like a resounding echo that she could not escape nor drown out with something else. A voice in the back of your head, cute. Yes, I am a voice in the back of your head. But what's more, your thoughts, your memories, they are open to me like a book. I can read them just as words on a page. I suppose that makes us, intimately, close, doesn't it. I know what drives you, what makes you afraid, the things you have seen, the things you wish you could forget in that war, the thoughts that raced threw your mind as you- 

"Shut up, you don't know me at all. As far as im concerned your still a figment of my imagination, a bad one who can go away with a pill im sure."

The voice outright laughed at that. You still think your dreaming don't you. That as soon as you wake up everything will go away, that you will be in your nice warm safe bed in your family's house after you came back from your tour of duty, course you never told them what they had you do, oopsie my bad. 

The trio finally arrived at a door, opened it, and entered. Inside was a cavernous training room. Various stations filled the room from sparing areas to shooting ranges. Men and women in military clothing were at nearly every station honing their skills to perfection. In the center of the impressive training room sat a large boxing ring that a crowd of people had gathered around and were shouting in cheer.

As the trio approached, Faina noticed the ring had several people in it all seemingly attempting to dog pile someone else. "Seems the general is having a light work out."

"That he does."

In a sudden burst the men in the dog pile were thrown back in all directions, some beyond the rubber ropes and into the crowd gathered around, knocking them down along the way. Several of the men got back to their feet and jumped at the man they had but a few moments ago pinned in the dog pile. The would be attacked took a step back, allowing the men to land right in front of him. Not wasting a moment of time he sprang into his counter attack, the man closest to he reached for his head and brought it flying down to a climbing knee. The sound of bone shattering could be heard by the closest in the ring as the man went down, unconscious or dead neither was known other than he wasn't moving.

The next two managed to get their hands on him, but only to his advantage as he grabbed both their wrists and with a sickening snap broke their hands. As the pain in their hands distracted them for a moment the man did a round house kick, sending one man into the other and both to the floor. Looking around, the man standing eyes seemed to dare anyone to get up to challenge him. The room was silent for a full ten seconds before those gathered around the ring began to cheer and chant the mans name. "Gnaeus, Gnaeus, Gnaeus, Gnaeus!"

Walking around the ring he would thrust his arms up as if to conduct the crowd in their chanting of his name as several men entered the ring to retrieve the others who were foolish enough to attack the man. The men retrieved from the ring were carried away by their fellows to another room out of sight of Faina. What a show off. Look at him, he actually thinks that was a work out! And those men, cheering him like he's some sort of savior. 

Spotting the trio the man climbed out of the ring and approached them. "Ah, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, come from wonderland with Alice have you?" The man smirked.

The twins merely chuckled, as if convinced that it was merely an underling lashing out at their superiority that they barely tolerated. "The master wants you to train this one."

"Make her into a killing machine, hopefully better then you."

"Teach her the nature of this place." With that, they shoved her forward, causing her to fall to the ground, turned and left.

As soon as they were out of the room the man laughed as he put his hand forward to help Faina up. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum, don't know why he keeps them around, just a pair of opium smoking ghosts." The man laughed.

Faina chuckled a bit with him. "Thank you, um, is that really their names?"

"Honestly, I don't know, though I love calling them that, they may hide it but if they could they would cut me to shreds with those razors of theirs. Course if they did the Merovingian would have their bodies hanging in his club. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gnaeus, leader of the wild squad."

-TFH-

"You are what they call a blue pill, blue, copper top and so on. Basically those terms apply to any human still hardwired into the machine system." Gnaeus said as he walked her threw the training room, watching his soldiers train in their various martial arts.

"Who's they exactly?" Faina asked. Things had started to make a bit more sense to her, or she was starting to accept things, whichever it was it didn't matter, she was stuck in this situation so she might as well get as much information she could, to help her survive.

"Redpills and Exiles, watch his feet! -Gnaeus shouted to one of his soldiers- A redpill is a unplugged human, someone who took a Red pill to be exact. An exile is a being who is not supposed to be in the matrix."

"The Matrix? What exactly is that?" Faina asked.

"You might find this hard to believe, but the Matrix is this -Gnaeus said gesturing to the room and beyond-, its your entire world, in everything, in you. In short, it is a giant computer game and everyone is playing in it."

Faina stopped, and began to laugh hysterically. "Your right, that's just plain nuts!"

"You think so huh? Tell me then, how come the twins can pass threw walls? That a main entrance can lead to a busy kitchen? That a voice in the back of your head is actually another entity all together?"

"You know about that?" Faina asked, she was no longer laughing as things started to make sense with what she had seen today so far.

"I know that he's going to help you become more then a mere human, that's assuming you can stand his smart alack remarks, yeah im talking to you death boy."

When I get her hands on your neck im going to- Marriths voice promptly dropped off from in her head, as if he had said something he hadn't meant to "say". "So, what's the plan then?"

Gnaeus smiled and continued to walk, keeping his eyes on the training stations and taking a look at Faina from time to time. "Your going to be trained in every form of martial arts that we know, refined into a swift killing machine. No what you know now won't help you so don't think that this will be easy, you will learn that things are going to be easy for you. What you will become is something more then a mere soldier, yes something more indeed."

"Uh-huh. Look I've been in special..." before Faina could finish her sentience she began to feel hunger pangs like she had never felt before in her life. As she began to double over it was as if the essence of her body was joining in league with the pang. Soon her entire body ached for some form of nourishment, not for food, but for something deeper. It was as if she needed something that could feed her very being, her very soul.

"I think, I think I need to go and eat something." Faina said, barely being able to control the shakes that were now threatening to take her over. Gnaeus looked down at Faina's body, a frown across his face. A quick hand motion brought two of the training soldiers to him as he continued to watch her.

"Take her to her room." Gnaeus said before turning and walking away. The two soldiers grabbed Faina by the arms and brought her to her feet and took her to her room. Gnaeus wondered briefly how long it would take her to finally accept her new life, how long she would hold out, and would she go insane.

-TFH-

Faina bolted upright in her bed. Everything seemed sharper even though her room was dark. Shapes were crystal clear and even carried some color to them, she could detect the faint scents of the perfume that lingered around the bottles on her dressing room table in the far corner. Sounds were sharper as well, the sound of someone breathing could be heard far off in the distance to her, she could even tell the direction and roughly how far it was.

An overwhelming urge soon to hold of her. Getting up out of bed she didn't notice nor care that she was still in the clothing she was in earlier that day. Opening the door she also failed to notice the albino twins and their hookah were no where to be seen. She didn't care, her ears were trained on the heartbeat somewhere off in the distance. Almost as if she felt which direction to go, she took off, the heartbeat clear in her ears, and growing louder.

As she continued down hallways, turning when she felt it was time to turn, stopping every now and then when she needed to listen for the heartbeat. Finally, after searching for several minutes, she came within striking distance of her prey. Pressing her body up against the wall, she turned her head around the corner. She saw him, the back side of him anyway. Judging from the tails of his coat, he was a butler. He didn't notice her presence as he continued on with his work of cleaning the small ornate furniture.

As she continued to look at him, her vision began to change, golden lines of "sweat" began to cascade down and all over the man. Soon it engulfed his body completely, looking more carefully she could actually make out the shape of his beating heart. Her pulse quickened in anticipation of what was to come next. She felt something under her right arms skin begin to bulge in several areas, like welts rapidly forming, quickly the tops began to split and the peel back, like eyelids revealing their eyes. These "eyes" were a solid, deep emerald green, all the size of a dime and dotted her arm in random locations.

As Faina's body prepared, the program continued his work without thinking of the danger he was in. He continued his work cleaning the furniture of dust for his master as he had done countless times before

Finally it happened, Faina moved with speed no human should possess, in seconds she had plowed right into the man, pushing him to the ground turned him to face her and pinned him to the ground with her body. Her right arm was poised and ready to strike deep into the mans chest to pierce into his heart, to end his life and take from him what she needed to end her hunger. For a brief moment that seemed like an eternity there they were, Faina on top of the man, her eyes and his locked. His eyes full of fear, her eyes full of blood lust and death. Some how, she could taste his fear, taste the sweet realization that he was about to die. Her eyes began to glow an eerie red as the climax of her hunt was about to come to pass, her hunger would be slated and satisfied for the time being.

Just as she could feel the muscles in her arm began to tense to release the arm straight down into the mans chest, something happened. She could feel the command being given to force the arm to dive into his chest, but it wouldn't obey, it froze there, shaking as if two wills fought, one to release and one to hold it back. "What, am I, doing..."

The lids of the green "eyes" along her right arm quickly closed, their seems disappearing and the welts receding back into her arm. The sight of the man in golden code disappeared, revealing the trembling old butler beneath her. Her eyes reverted back to their original color, the sound of his heart beat was replaced the sound of the man begging for his life and screaming for help.

Jumping off the man she scrambled along the floor, trying to make sense of what was happening, what she was attempting to do, and what was happening to her body. Don't just sit their fool finish the job! Kill him, absorb him, feed me! Don't you see, he's a gift from The Merovingian to us, he's outlived his purpose to the man and so he gave him to us to feed off of. Don't let this opportunity pass us by, not when we were so close! 

"No! No! No! Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! This isn't real, this isn't real, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster! Get out of my head! Get out of my head damn it!" Faina screamed as she clamped her hands to her ears and closing her eyes tight, as if to try to drown out Marriths voice in her head, commanding her to finish what she had started.

It was a start to her when she felt several strong men grab her and pull her to her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw him, the french man. "So, your more strong willed then I gave you credit for, eh. Won't give in and just begin doing what you were meant to do. Very well, there are, alternatives, though in time you will welcome your true nature. Take her back to her room, give her the medication." With that, the french man turned and left.

Dragged back into her room by the twins she saw out of the corner of her eye a man in a white lab coat holding a long silver box. Before she had time to react the twins had over powered her and held her down to her bed. She didn't struggle, either out of exhaustion or somehow Marrith was forcing her to relax. As the doctor approached, he opened the silver box and produced a long syringe needle, already full of a glowing green liquid.

"No..." Was all she managed to moan out loud before the syringe was gently stuck into her arm. As the liquid was injected the hunger pains suddenly began to lessen. As the syringe was finally pulled out from her arm she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep, the hunger pains completely subsided.


End file.
